Kirby: The Transformers: The Movie
Kirby: The Transformers: The Movie is a platformer Kirby game for the Nintendo Ultron that was first available for purchase in the Nintendo eStore in 1986, to celebrate the destruction of the Chernobyl explosion nuclear power plant. Story The game opens with the planet-eating robot Unicron flying through space. It begins consuming Pop Star, and the tremors cause Kirby's sandwich to fall off the table and onto the ground. Kirby immediately blames King Dedede for this and heads out to his castle in order to beat him up. Kirby performs this effortlessly, slicing through King Dedede's elite Waddle Dee guards before kicking the King to his knees. But then, another tremor demolishes the castle, and Kirby realises that Dedede is not to blame. The injured Dedede, his remaining Waddle Dee guards, and Meta Knight enter the halberd to escape Pop Star. However, the Halberd is damaged and will not be able to carry the passengers all the way. Meta Knight kicks Dedede out of the Halberd, King Dedede saying "wait, I still gotta clobber than Kirby" and Meta Knight replying "¿Quieres apostar?". King Dedede and the Waddle Dees are found by Unicron. King Dedede agrees to work for Unicron if he gets an opportunity to clobber Kirby. King Dedede is reassembled into Dark Dedede, Waddle Dee is assembled into Waddle Dee and his armada (a second Waddle Dee), and Waddle Doo is assembled into Cyclone of Scorpions. Kirby acquires his warp star and travels between multiple worlds in search for the Matrix of Leadership, which will grant him the power to defeat Unicron and protect his sandwich from falling onto the floor. Between each world is a boss battle. Kirby visits the following planets: * The AFKage - Large indoor region with many levers and moving parts. Does not contain the Matrix of Leadership. * Boss Battle: The Archon * The Billion Demon Battleground - One of those Kirby levels with lots of floating water for some reason, except the water is actually blood because it's the Billion Demon Battleground. All the enemies are demons that can't be inhaled. Does not contain the Matrix of Leadership. * Boss Battle: Love Stone. Fusion gem between the Breath Stone and the Blood Stone. Teleports around the battlefield and fires chains of blood that ensnare Kirby. * Vault of the Blind Watchmaker - Level is a lot of vault cells, connected in Metroidvania style. Kirby can collect artefacts from each of the vault cells, with a bonus if they are all collected. Does not contain the Matrix of Leadership. * Boss Battle: Vector Sol. Giant robot that attacks from the background. Upon slamming its hands down on Kirby's platform, stars are released that can be inhaled and spit out. This also destroys the platform. * Ship - Two different "seasons" in the level - a bombed out battlefield at night (KAL) and an idyllic forest (IKI). These must be switched between in order to traverse the level properly. Kirby finds the Matrix of Leadership in Ship and must carry it into the heart of Unicron. Vector Sol attacks Unicron to keep him busy as Kirby flies in, with Unicron being a side-scrolling shooter style level. Category:Kirby Category:Video Games